A data center is a specialized facility that provides data serving and backup as well as other network-based services for subscribers and other entities. A data center in its most simple form may consist of a single facility that hosts all of the infrastructure equipment, such as networking and storage systems, servers, redundant power supplies, and environmental controls.
More sophisticated data centers may be provisioned for geographically dispersed organizations using subscriber support equipment located in various physical hosting facilities (i.e., sites). In some cases, each of these sites may include switches, servers, storage area networks (SANs) or other equipment configured to operate as one portion of a single data center. In other cases, each of these sites may be configured to operate as a single data center itself. In either case, techniques have been developed to connect two more of the sites to form a single, logical multi-tenant data center. For example, a multi-tenant data center may be formed using Ethernet virtual private networks (EVPNs) as Network Virtualization Overlay (NVO) instances over an Internet Protocol (IP) underlay network. This may be especially useful in cases were the multi-tenant data center includes virtual hosts, e.g., virtual machines (VMs).